Wedding of Prince Joachim of Denmark and Marie Cavallier/Guests
Family The Groom's Family Immediate Family *Prince Nikolai and Prince Felix of Denmark, the groom's sons *The Queen and Prince Consort of Denmark, the groom's mother and father **The Crown Prince and Crown Princess of Denmark, the groom's brother and sister-in-law 24052008WeddingPrinceJoachimMarieCavallierGuests406.jpg|Prince Nikolai and Prince Felix 24052008WeddingPrinceJoachimMarieCavallierGuests-24.jpg|The Queen and Prince Consort 24052008WeddingPrinceJoachimMarieCavallierGuests-31.jpg|The Crown Prince and Princess Mother's Family *The Queen of the Hellens, the groom's aunt **Princess Alexia of Greece and Denmark, the groom's cousin **Prince Nikolaos of Greece and Denmark and Tatiana Blatnik, the groom's cousin and his girlfriend **Princess Theodora of Greece and Denmark, the groom's cousin **Prince Philippos of Greece and Denmark, the groom's cousin *Princess Benedikte of Denmark, the groom's aunt **The Hereditary Prince of Sayn-Wittgenstein-Berleburg and Carina Axelsson, the groom's cousin and his partner **Princess Alexandra of Sayn-Wittgenstein-Berleburg and Count Jefferson von Pfeil und Klein-Ellguth, the groom's cousin and her husband *Count Ingolf of Rosenborg and Countess Sussie of Rosenborg, the groom's first cousin once removed and his wife *Count Valdemar of Rosenborg, the groom's distant cousin *Countess Marina of Rosenborg, the groom's distant cousin 24052008WeddingPrinceJoachimMarieCavallierGuests39.jpg|The Queen of the Hellens 24052008WeddingPrinceJoachimMarieCavallierGuests-44.jpg|Princess Alexia 24052008WeddingPrinceJoachimMarieCavallierGuests-47.jpg|Tatiana Blatnik and Prince Nikolaos 24052008WeddingPrinceJoachimMarieCavallierGuests16.jpg|Princess Theodora and Prince Philippos 24052008WeddingPrinceJoachimMarieCavallierGuests-62.jpg|Princess Benedikte 24052008WeddingPrinceJoachimMarieCavallierGuests15.jpg|The Hereditary Prince of Sayn-Wittgenstein-Berleburg and Carina Axelsson 24052008WeddingPrinceJoachimMarieCavallierGuests-45.jpg|Princess Alexandra and Count Jefferson von Pfeil und Klein-Ellguth 24052008WeddingPrinceJoachimMarieCavallierGuests55.jpg|Count Ingolf and Countess Sussie of Rosenborg 24052008WeddingPrinceJoachimMarieCavallierGuests45.jpg|Count Valdemar and Countess Marina of Rosenborg Father's Family *Count Jean-Baptiste de Laborde de Monpezat and Countess Gill de Laborde de Monpezat, the groom's uncle and his wife *Sister Catherine de Monpezat, the groom's aunt *Monsieur Thomas Beauvillain and Madame Mei Beauvillain, the groom's cousin and his wife 24052008WeddingPrinceJoachimMarieCavallierGuests-9.jpg|Mei Beauvillain and Thomas Beauvillain The Bride's Family Father & Family *La Baronne de Sairigne, the bride's grandmother **Alain Cavallier, the bride's father ***Charles Cavallier, the bride's half-brother ***Edouard Cavallier, the bride's half-brother **Madame Evelyn Dollfus and Monsieur Patrick Dollfus, the bride's aunt and her husband ***Monsieur Christian Dollfus and Madame Dollfus, the bride's cousin and his wife ***Madame Peretti and Monsieur Gabriel Peretti, the bride's cousin and her husband ****Charlotte Peretti, the bride's first cousin once removed ****Gauthier Peretti, the bride's first cousin once removed ****Tanguy Petetti, the bride's first cousin once removed *Monsieur Guy Labesse and Madame Lebesse, unknown relationship to the bride's grandmother 24052008WeddingPrinceJoachimMarieCavallierGuests46.jpg|Charles Cavallier, La Baronne de Sairigne, and Edouard Cavallier 24052008WeddingPrinceJoachimMarieCavallier-23.jpg|Alain Cavallier 24052008WeddingPrinceJoachimMarieCavallierGuests-4.jpg|Evelyn Dollfus 24052008WeddingPrinceJoachimMarieCavallierGuests-3.jpg|back: Gabriel Peretti and Mrs. Peretti front:Tanguy, Charlotte, and Gauthier Peretti Mother & Family *Françoise and Christian Grassiot, the bride's mother and step-father **Grégory Grandet and Cecile Christian, the bride's half-brother and his girlfriend **Monsieur Jerome Grassiot and Madame Grassiot, the bride's step-brother and his wife **Madame Jennifer Shorto, the bride's step-sister ***Allegra Shorto, the bride's step-niece ***Maya Shorto, the bride's step-niece 24052008WeddingPrinceJoachimMarieCavallierGuests-28.jpg|Françoise and Christian Grassiot 24052008WeddingPrinceJoachimMarieCavallierGuests-6.jpg|Grégory Grandet and Cecile Christian 24052008WeddingPrinceJoachimMarieCavallierGuests58.jpg|Jennifer Shorto, Allegra Shorto, and Maya Shorto Royalty Norway *The Crown Prince and Crown Princess of Norway *Princess Märtha Louise of Norway and Ari Behn *Captain Øyvin Ravndal, Adjutant of The Crown Prince 24052008WeddingPrinceJoachimMarieCavallierGuests-36.jpg|The Crown Prince and Princess 24052008WeddingPrinceJoachimMarieCavallierGuests9.jpg|Princess Märtha Louise of Norway and Ari Behn Sweden *The Crown Princess of Sweden *Daniel Ottosson, Adjutant of The Crown Princess 24052008WeddingPrinceJoachimMarieCavallierGuests-41.jpg|The Crown Princess Other *Count Ditlev Erik Ahlefeldt-Laurvig and Countess Jean Ahlefeldt-Laurvig *Count Christian Ahlefeldt-Laurvig and Countess Mette Ahlefeldt-Laurvig *Count Michael Ahlefeldt-Laurvig-Bille and Countess Caroline Søeborg Ahlefeldt-Laurvig-Bille *Monsieur Houman Arasteh *Madame Leili Dehghan-Arasteh *Monsieur Sam Arasteh *Monsieur Alex Baëchler, photographer; the bride's friend *Monsieur Guillaume Bardin and Madame Laurence Bardin *Mr. Simon Stansfield Bast and Mrs. Maria Bast *Mr. Martin Berner *Fr. Conny Johannesen *Monsieur Alain Beurdeley and Madame Beurdeley *Mr. Jakob Boyschau *Fr. Randi Jannsen *Monsieur Franco Brizzi *Monsieur Philippe Brunon and Madame Brunon *Madame Olivier Cauro *Madame Anne-Marie de Chalambert de Parcevaux *Monsieur Miko Cikvasvili and Madame Cikvasvili *Mrs. Bitten Clausen **Mr. Jørgen Mads Clausen and Mrs. Anette Nøhr Clausen, Adm. Director of Danfoss Group and his wife *Bernt Johan Collet, former Defense Minister of Denmark *Kammerherreinde Collet *Mr. Michael Darsberg and Mrs. Benedicte Darsberg *Mrs. Ida Maria Davidsen Siesbye *Mr. Joakim Lilholt *Monsieur Olivier Davy and Madame Davy *Monsieur Benjamin Demaizière *Monsieur Thierry Demon and Madame Demon *Madame Veronique Demon *Monsieur Fabien Desbiolles *Monsieur Vincent Diego *Madame Anne-Marie Diego *Mr. Alex Duperouzel *Mrs. Philippa Duperouzel *Monsieur Jean-Pierre Dupeyrat and Madame Dupeyrat *Monsieur Philippe Eckert *Fr. Trine Ellemann, Schackenborg secretary *Mr. Boy Hansen *Mr. Marc Farah and Mrs. Emma Farah *Monsieur Francis Fenwick and Madame Fenwick *Mrs. Caroline Fleming *Mr. Holger Gad Foss and Mrs. Rose Gad Foss *Mr. Philip Foss and Mrs. Dida Foss, Adm. Director and his wife *Monsieur René Frachon and Madame Frachon *Monsieur Nicolas Frasquet and Madame Frasquet *Søren Frederiksen, Danish footballer *Mrs. Else-Marie Groth Ribergaard *Madame Agathe Gamblin *Madame Catherine Gay *Monsieur Bruno Germain-Thomas and Madame German-Thomas *Mr. Iver Gram *Mrs. Anne Mette Hannemose *Mr. Philip Gray *Mrs. Minky Gray *Monsieur Gilbert Graziani and Madame Graziani *Monsieur Claude Grospiron and Madame Grospiron *Mr. Jeppe Handwerk and Mrs. Birgitte Handwerk, Adm. Director and his wife *Mr. Troels Egebjerg Hansen *Marie Christiansen *Major Peter Heering and Caroline Heering, Director and Private Secretary/Lady-in-Waiting to the Crown Princess of Denmark *Mr. William Helmbæk *Mrs. Laurence Helmbæk *Ellen Hillingsø and Christoffer Castenskiold, Danish actress and her husband *Monsieur Eric Holstenson and Madame Holstenson *Mr. Jakob Hyldebrandt *Mrs. Camilla Hyldebrandt *Monsieur Martin Imbert *Mr. Jan Jannsen *Mrs. Christina Dyhre Nielsen *Monsieur Mathieu Janssens and Madame Janssens *Mr. Hans Michael Jebsen and Mrs. Desirée Jebsen, Danish multi-millionaire and his wife; the groom's friend *Mr. Thorkild Jensen *Madame Nicole De Keersmaeker *Monsieur Lionel De Keersmaeker *Vicar Anne Nielsen Krogh *Mr. Eyvind Lender *Doctor Søren Lassen *Mrs. Hanne Lassen *Monsieur Diego de Lavandeyra and Madame Béatrice Denache, Hennessy cognac heir and his girlfriend; the bride's friend *Madame Marie-Ange Le Besnerais *Mr. Peter Linnet and Mrs. Gitte Præst Linnet *Mr. Magnus Lorentzen *Mrs. Else Lorentzen *Baron Philip von Malsen-Plessen and Baroness Alexa von Malsen-Plessen *Mr. Jesper V. Melchior Hansen *Fr. Helene Marguerite Møller *Madame Danièle Metman *Monsieur Jerome de Meyer and Madame de Meyer *Monsieur Nicolas Mirabaud and Madame Mirabaud *Sir Roger Moore and Lady Kristina Tholstrup, British actor and his wife *Madame Anna Novaro *Monsieur Fabio Bonalumi *Mrs. Karen Nørgaard *Mrs. Mogens Nørgaard *Monsieur Mauro Orietti and Monsieur Mario Orietti, designer and his partner; the bride's friend *Monsieur Etienne Palle and Madame Palle *Pastor Peter Parkov *Mademoiselle Alix Patenôtre *Monsieur Raymond Patenôtre and Madame Patenôtre *Mr. Mark Patterson *Mrs. Mie Egmont-Petersen *Major Vagn Therkel Pedersen *Mrs. Jette Pedersen *Monsieur Philippe Pichon *Madame Christine Pichon *Troels Holch Povlsen and Merete Bech Povlsen, Director and his wife *Mr. Jesper Ravn and Mrs. Rigmor Zobel Ravn *Monsieur Jacques Renavand and Madame Renavand *Mr. Bent Richelsen *Madame Christine Rowlinson *Monsieur Karaman Sadiköglu and Madame Sadiköglu *Monsieur Denis Saillard and Madame Saillard *Monsieur Nicola Santini *Madame Malak Santini *Christian Scherfig and Fr. Agnete Arnø, lawyer and his partner *Monsieur Christophe Sicot and Madame Sicot *Mr. Adam Siesbye and Ida Davidsen **Oscar Davidsen Siesbye and Britt Siesbye, the groom's best friend and his wife, the bride's Lady-in-Waiting *Mr. Phillip Siesbye *Mrs. Martine Siesbye *Mr. Jacob Skovmand *Mrs. Jenna Pedersen *Mrs. Charlotte Sparre *Mr. Jens Wittrup Willumsen *Monsieur Paul Kirschner Stamm and Madame Stamm *Mr. Peter Steenstrup and Mrs. Henriette Steenstrup **Malte Steenstrup *Stéphanie Surrugue, Journalist *Bishop Erik Norman Svendsen, Royal Chaplain; officiated the ceremony *Margit Svendsen *Stig Eeg Sylvest, Editor *Mrs. Lis Eeg Sylvest *Monsieur Gérard Toulemonde and Madame Toulemonde *Mademoiselle Samantha Vasseur *Madame Susana Vasseur *Erik Vind and Susanne Vind, Chamberlain and his wife *Count Bendt Wedell *Baron Henrik Wedell-Wedellsborg and Baroness Birgitte Christine Wedell-Wedellsborg *Baron Johan Wedell-Wedellsborg and Baroness Rebecca Wedell-Wedellsborg *Monsieur Jacques Zucker and Madame Zucker 24052008WeddingPrinceJoachimMarieCavallierGuests4.jpg|Count Ditlev Erik Ahlefeldt-Laurvig and Countess Jean Ahlefeldt-Laurvig 24052008WeddingPrinceJoachimMarieCavallierGuests37.jpg|Countess Mette Ahlefeldt-Laurvig 24052008WeddingPrinceJoachimMarieCavallierGuests35.jpg|Countess Caroline Søeborg Ahlefeldt-Laurvig-Bille 24052008WeddingPrinceJoachimMarieCavallierGuests20.jpg|Anette Nøhr Clausen, Bitten Clausen, and Jørgen Mads Clausen 24052008WeddingPrinceJoachimMarieCavallierGuests-15.jpg|Trine Ellemann 24052008WeddingPrinceJoachimMarieCavallierGuests-2.jpg|Rose Gad Foss and Holger Gad Foss 24052008WeddingPrinceJoachimMarieCavallierGuests-12.jpg|Dida Foss and Philip Foss 24052008WeddingPrinceJoachimMarieCavallierGuests-13.jpg|Birgitte Handwerk and Jeppe Handwerk 24052008WeddingPrinceJoachimMarieCavallierGuests7.jpg|Caroline Heering and Peter Heering 24052008WeddingPrinceJoachimMarieCavallierGuests50.jpg|Ellen Hillingsø and Christoffer Castenskiold 24052008WeddingPrinceJoachimMarieCavallierGuests-7.jpg|Béatrice Denache and Diego de Lavandeyra 24052008WeddingPrinceJoachimMarieCavallierGuests59.jpg|Roger Moore and Kristina Tholstrup 24052008WeddingPrinceJoachimMarieCavallierGuests-11.jpg|Rigmor Zobel Ravn and Jesper Ravn 24052008WeddingPrinceJoachimMarieCavallierGuests27.jpg|Ida Davidsen and Adam Siesbye 24052008WeddingPrinceJoachimMarieCavallierGuests-16.jpg|Britt Siesbye and Oscar Davidsen Siesbye 24052008WeddingPrinceJoachimMarieCavallierGuests30.jpg|Martine Siesbye 24052008WeddingPrinceJoachimMarieCavallierGuests-17.jpg|Susanne Vind and Erik Vind 24052008WeddingPrinceJoachimMarieCavallierGuests24.jpg|Jens Wittrup Willumsen and Charlotte Sparre 24052008WeddingPrinceJoachimMarieCavallierGuests25.jpg|Margit Svendsen and Erik Norman Svendsen 24052008WeddingPrinceJoachimMarieCavallierGuests-8.jpg|Bendt Wedell and Caroline Flemming 24052008WeddingPrinceJoachimMarieCavallierGuests-14.jpg|Baroness Rebecca Wedell-Wedellsborg and Baron Johan Wedell-Wedellsborg 24052008WeddingPrinceJoachimMarieCavallierGuests-20.jpg 24052008WeddingPrinceJoachimMarieCavallierGuests-19.jpg 24052008WeddingPrinceJoachimMarieCavallierGuests-18.jpg Royal Household Royal Household of The Queen *Ove Ullerup and Mrs. Ullerup, Lord Chamberlain, Ambassador, and his wife *Henning Fode and Mrs. Fode, Cabinet Secretary, Chamberlain, and his wife *Camilla Castenskiold, Maid of Honour, Chamberlain inside *Christian Eugen-Olsen and Mrs. Birgitte Eugen-Olsen, Master of Ceremonies, Chamberlain, and his wife *Colonel Henning Larsen Brøchmann, Chamberlain *Kammerherreinde Larsen *Søren Weiskopf Kruse and Mrs. Weiskopf Kruse, Finance and Personnel Manager at the Royal Civil List, Chamberlain, and his wife *Lene Balleby and Mr. Erik Brink Andersen, Chief of Communication for the Danish Royal Family and her partner *Major Michael C. de Voss, Adjutant *Major Paul A. Holm, Adjutant *Commander Bjarne C. Breschel, Adjutant *Major Michael E. Schwaner, Adjutant *Major Nils Nykjær, Adjutant *Commander Ole Pedersen, Adjutant *Astrid Ruge, Secretary *Birgit Heinen, Clerk *Lene Engskov Frost, Administrative Officer *Kirsten Baltzer Kahr, Communications Officer 24052008WeddingPrinceJoachimMarieCavallierGuests18.jpg|Lene Balleby and Erik Brink Andersen Royal Household of The Crown Prince and Crown Princess *Per Thornit and Mrs. Thornit, Lord Chamberlain and his wife Royal Household of Prince Joachim *Colonel Kurt Bache and Mrs. Bache, Private Secretary and his wife External Links *Official list from Kongehuset.dk Category:Wedding of Prince Joachim of Denmark and Marie Cavallier Category:Guest lists